Kaichou Wa Maid Sama
by Strawberry cake with Yaoi
Summary: Amu is a school pres in Seiyo and made the boys in the school feel miserable. And she works as a maid. She does this to gain money for her family. But if someone sees her wearing a maid dress her life will be ruined. And someone does. Ikuto was his name.


**Kaichou Wa Maid Sama!**

**Chapter 1: The School Pres is a Maid!**

**Strawberry Cake With Ice-Cream: Hey there! ^ ^ Making a new story yet again! Enjoy! I don't owe Shugo Chara and the story plot and name from Kaichou Wa Maid Sama! **

**Summary: **

**Amu is a school pres in Seiyo Academy High and when she's the pres; she controls all of the school and making any guys life, miserable. But there's a secret. She secretly works as a maid. Amu works as a maid to pay up money for her sick mother and trying to keep her family in a straight line as before. But the thing Amu wants to hide is that if one of the students from Seiyo sees her wearing a maid costume, her life will crush down in horrifying ends and rumors will spread****. But one of the students does. And Ikuto was his name. AMUTO ^ ^ No TadagayXAmu **

**Oh and anyway, the Shugo Chara characters age!**

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 17**

**Tadase: 16**

**Ami: 14**

**Utau: 16**

**Yaya/Rima/Kukai/Nagihiko: 16 **

**And that's all! For now! ^ ^ Keep reading! XP**

**PS. Old name used to be AnimeMangaLover123 so don't look me up when you try to search me. ^ ^ I mean, if you do. **

**

* * *

**There were the boys as they entered the office in fear. And there SHE was. Her eyes looking down to them with rage. "You asked for us… Kaichou…?" They asked feeling to afraid to give her eye contact. The girl with the pink hair had her arms folded.

The boys were already whining with fear. The girl asked them in a scary voice. "Why…? Why did I called you hear in the first place?" One of the three boys looked up to her. His green hair covering his eyes. "Maybe…" But the girl already interrupted him.

"WRONG! WRONG! WRONG! YOUR CLOTHES SHOULD BE COMPULSORY! YOUR SHIRTS ARE UNBUTTONED AND WHAT… WHAT IS THIS?! YOU ARE WEARING EARRINGS?! ALL OF YOU?!?!!?" Cried the girl with the pink hair. The boys all whined as they were sacred dogs.

The girl was mad already. But then a boy with blonde hair came in. "Ah… Amu." "TADASE! DON'T INTERRUPT ME!!!" Cried Amu. Tadase sighed. "OK… But be quick. Your sister Ami is about to be raped." Said Tadase as he went off. Amu paused.

"AMI?!?!!" Cried Amu. "Hai! Ami-chan!" Cried Tadase. "AMI!! I'LL SAVE YOU~!! AND THE THREE OF YOU!! STAY HERE!! I'LL GIVE YOU THE RIGHT PUNISHMENT!!" Cried Amu as she went put of the door. All of the boys started crying. "WAH~! KAICHOU SAMA IS SCARY~!!" They cried.

Amu followed Tadase. And then at the lockers, they saw Ami surrounded by guys. Amu was full in rage. Tadase sighed. "Here it comes again." He whispered to himself. Amu then shouted to those guys, "YOU FOOLS!! TOUCHING MY SISTER, YOU ALL MUST DIE~!!!"

The guys gasped and started running and Amu chased tem behind. Ami sighed. "Ah! Tadase-kun!" Cried Ami as she ran up to Tadase. "Onee-chan. Is she doing OK in her work?" Asked Ami. "Guess so, you sister is quite happy to ruin anybody's life." Said Tadase. "Aha. I see…" Tadase and Ami looked at Amu as she caught those boys's.

"She's a little too harsh." Said Ami. Tadase looked at her. "Why's that?" He said. "Cause… Maybe she hates boys because she may like someone." Said Ami. Tadase laughed. "Like that would happen!" Cried Tadase.

"It could! Maybe someone does like Onee-chan after all! Or maybe that she could love someone!" Cried Ami with her brown hair sparkling. Tadase smiled at her. "Maybe. But I hope it's true." Said Tadase.

Ami tilted her head. "Why'd you ask that?" Asked Ami. "Because, ever since Amu was the class pres, she seems to be into girls. I wished for once she would actually go for a guy." Said Tadase. Ami looked at him and gasped. "But… BUT ONEE-CHAN ISN'T A LESIBIAN, RIGHT?" Cried Ami.

Tadase laughed, "Of course not!" Ami looked at him. "And if you're trying to get a move on my sister, I'll kill you Tadase!" Cried Ami. Tadase laughed. "Now why would I do that? I would go for someone who's actually my type. Amu on the other hand…" Tadase looked at Amu.

The raging fire in her eyes and the way she was looking down to them, I think that Tadase doesn't want a girl who would be so… So 'evil' against boys. Tadase shivered. "Anyway, nice talking to you Ami. And anyway, Ami, are you free next week?" Asked Tadase. Ami smiled at him. "I am if you are!" Said Ami blushing. Tadase smiled at him. "Kay! Call you tonight!" Said Tadase as he went off. Ami then looked at her sister.

Amu was raging mad. "NOW ALL OF YOU!! MEET ME AFTER SCHOOL!!! THERE WILL BE MANY, MANY PUNISHMENTS FOR YOU!! FOR SEXUAL HARASSING MY ONLY LITTLE SISTER~!!!!" Cried Amu. Ami was there and she sighed in embarrassment. "Amu," She closed her eyes, "Onee-chan is TOO protective…" Said Ami to herself.

Amu was just an ordianry girl. Ever since she reached to Seiyo Academy High, it used to be an all boys school. And now the school trys to mix it up. Boy and Girl. All of the boys Amu met were filthy. They always have a Siccors-Paper-Rock strip contest and they have porn magazines that smells like sweat. EWW~!! Amu was the first girl who has been a school pres of this school. So now, she's trying to destory all the boys.

Then when it was lunch, Amu chased some boys who stole some stuff from some girls. But then when she did she heard a girl crying. Amu gasped and looks for her. And around the corner she saw a girl who got rejected by the HAWTEST guy in the school. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Amu was mad. "What… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Cried Amu. Ikuto looks at her. "Nothing. Just rejecting another confession." Said Ikuto. Amu was raging with madness. "IKUTO!! IF I SEE YOU BREAKING SOMEONE HEARTS, I'LL SURELY KILL YOU." Cried Amu. Ikuto laughed.

Yeah, liked that happened. This is like the 50th time she told me off. Thought Ikuto to himself.

GRRR~~! WHY IS HE THE HOTTEST GUY IN SCHOO?!? I DON'T SEE HOW ANYWAY!! Thought Amu.

**---------- "GRR~!! I'll freaking kill you Ikuto!! If you touch me again!!!" ~Amu Hinamori -------------- (After School)**

Amu was working in a café. Yup, a Maid's Café. And she was wearing a maid costume. Amu grumbled with rage when she shoved the rubbish in the bin.

GRR~! Ever since dad left, I had a rage against men! Now mum and I never stopped working! And same goes to Ami!! I wonder what Ami is doing. Wonder if she's safe. BUT, anyway, I should quit this job! And anyway if someone finds me wearing this… Amu stopped and paused when she saw someone looking straight to her.

His blue hair shined and he doesn't look quite surprised.

"Whoa, this is surprising. School pres." Said Ikuto as he walked off. Amu frozed and she was still as a statue. Her heart stopped beating.

Oh gawd… No…

Ikuto Tsukiyomi saw me like this… What am I going to do…? I'm totally screwed.

Amu got out from the café early since her face was TOO pale and she was warming up.

"Great. Now rumors will start. If any of the students sees me wearing a maid, then everything I've worked for will be nothing. This is shit…" Said Amu to herself.

When she turned into a corner, Ikuto was suddenly there. He was leaning close to a wall and looked at her. "Huh? You're back to normal." He said. Amu gasped. "WHAT THE… SHUT UP!!" Cried Amu. Ikuto followed Amu home. "So, was that really school pres in the maid dress? Not surprise." Said Ikuto. Amu looked at him. She then looked away and remained silent.

Ikuto then looked at her. "Why in the first place you took a job of being a maid?" Asked Ikuto. Amu looked at him. "It's… It's about my family. My mum is sick and me and my sister are trying our hardest to work. And if I don't work hard, my mum will collapse." Said Amu.

Ikuto looked at her. "You hate guys so much, but you still have to work at a maid in a café in such a far neighbor hood, why don't you just do physical labor at someplace closer. I hear that you're really strong." Said Ikuto. Amu sighed. "My stamina isn't that great. And because I'm the student council pres, my grades can't slip." Said Amu.

"Hmm… That's a dilemma." Ikuto sighed, "Oh, so you entered a school like Seiyo… Because the fees are lower?" Said Ikuto. Amu sighed. "Yeah…" Said Amu. "Hmm… I guess it's hard being you."

**------------------------------- "AMI! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T TRUST THIS GUY!! UNDERSTAND?! ~ Amu Hinamori -------------------- (The next Day)**

Amu was prepared to be the laughing stock the next day she went to school. But somehow, three days has passed and no rumors of anything of Amu being a maid. Amu wondered. "Weird… He didn't tell anyone…? Is it that he doesn't feel like black-mailing me…? Or maybe… He pities me…" Said Amu to herself.

But then, her sister rushed in to her office. "ONEE-CHAN! Please help me!!" Cried Ami. Amu gasped. "ARE THOSE GUYS COMING BACK TO RAPE YOU?!" Cried Amu. Ami nodded sideways. "No! But come quick!" Cried Ami. Amu did. And then near the activity building, there was a sandbag blocking the entrance.

Amu looked at it. "A… Sandbag…?" Said Amu. "And now we can't get through the entrance to our club!" Cried Ami. And her friends were nodding with her. Amu sighed. "Kay, but move back." Said Amu.

Then there was a class window near by and Ikuto was just passing through and one of the boxing team clubs cried, "Aw, crap!! I forgot I left it there! Shit! Now she's going to kill me for sure!!"

Amu picked the sandbag with her two bare hands and chucked it away from the entrance as if it was light. Ikuto, Ami, The team boxing dude and all of Ami's friend's frozed. "Wow, one-chan… That is always impressive." Said Ami. "Yeah, yeah!" Cried all of Ami's friends. "Don't mention it. It's only about 50 kg though. It's lighter than a person." Said Amu.

Ami then jumped to her sister. "Thanks Onee-chan! You're always the best!" Cried Ami. Amu hugged her back, and with that, all of Ami and her friends gave Amu a big flower present with pick roses to match Amu's hair. Amu smiled. "Thank you!" Said Amu feeling happy.

But then, Ami saw Ikuto. "Hey… Isn't that Ikuto-kun over there…?" Said Ami pointing it out to some people who couldn't see him. Amu looked at him with rage. "WHAT… YOU! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Cried Amu to Ikuto. Ikuto smiled at her and walked away.

Ami gazed sweetly as Ikuto walked past. "Wah~! Ikuto-san is so cute isn't he onee-chan?" Asked Ami. Amu gasped. "AMI!! DON'T YOU DARE GO CLOSE TO THAT GUY!!" Cried Ami fiercely. Ami looked at her. "Don't tell me onee-Chan's jealous." Said Ami. "HELL NO!!" Shouted Amu.

"Why is that guy hot anyway…?" Asked Amu. Ami and her friends shrieked. "YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Cried Ami feeling as if she was about to faint. Then she asked herself, "I'm so embarrassed of my Onee-chan." Amu shocked. "WHAT ?!"

More about Tsukiyomi Ikuto:

Rumor has it that before he came to Junior high he learned Kung-Fu with the shaolin, and between the guys, he's got the most potential, and his grades are better too! And his looks! He's the only ray of hope in a school full of dinosaurs!

Amu tilted her head. "Dinosaurs?"

Then Amu shook her head and thought for a moment. "Wow… His that popular…?"

**-------------------------- The only person I want to be in love with, is you!! Tsukiyomi Ikuto!!! ~ Amu Hinamori ----------------------- (After School)**

Amu frozed as she saw one of the customers entering the café. He wasn't an ordinary café and most of you could have figured him out by now. That's right, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

WHY!? WHY DOES HE WANT TO COME HEAD-ON?! Thought Amu, as her face turns pale.

I DON'T GET WHAT HE WANTS!! IS HE TRYING TO EMBARRASS ME?!?!!?

Ikuto looked at here. Amu took a deep breath. She made the smile she's had never shown to anyone and said to Ikuto, "Welcome back, Master!" Ikuto looked at her with this weird face. And started cracking up laughing.

Amu frozed. When she got back home, her mother was in bed, and Ami was going out with Tadase. Amu sinked into the couch and stared at the TV screen which was black with emptiness.

"Why is this happening to me?" Asked Amu to herself.

**------------------------- Sometimes today seems like yesterday, you know what I mean? ~ Amu Hinamori ----------------------- (The next Day)**

Does he enjoy psychology torturing me? He sat there with a coffee and waited for one hour!! With only ordering one cup of coffee!!

Amu was near a pathway when some students (boys) walked passed her and threw the rubbish at the bush. Amu looked and shouted at them, "Um, excuse me! But shouldn't YOU throw your filthy rubbish in your bin?!" Cried Amu.

The three boys, (Which is Nagihiko, Kukai and Kairi) ignored the kaichou and tried to walk off but Amu called for them, "Hey! Did you pricks heard me?!" Kukai went close to Amu and patted her back, "Relax Kaichou. We heard..." Amu pushed him away.

"I guess I didn't teach you guys well!" Cried Amu. Then she gasped when she saw earrings. She then had hell flames surround her. "Earrings... EARRINGS?!?! EARRINGS ARE FORBIDDEN IN SCHOOL GROUNDS!!" Cried Amu as she slashed the earrings right put of Kukai's ears. Blood came out and Kairi and Nagihiko was dead scared.

Ikuto and Tadase was passing by. Then Ikuto said to Tadase, "Hey, you've been with Kaichou since Junior high, right?" Tadase nodded. "Yeah, why'd you ask?"

"Just asking."

"Weel if you want to know the truth why she's acting like this... Is because boys use to tease her in school."

"Hahaha! You have got to be joking... Wait... Your... You're serious?"

"Dead."

"Wow... So that's why she's acting like this?"

"I think so."

"Hmm... Obviously."

* * *

**Hehehehe! Hoped you guys enjoyed it! ^ ^**

**Strawberry pie signing out! ^ ^ **


End file.
